1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content providing system based on a media playback apparatus, and more particularly to a content providing system based on a media playback apparatus capable of reading a content reception information stored in a storage media to provide a multimedia content to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting service provider makes a large investment in order to provide a conventional broadcasting service. For instance, the broadcasting service provider should have a permit for broadcasting, equipments and broadcasting networks for a transmission of broadcasting signals. The broadcasting service provider should also have personnel for providing the broadcasting service.
In addition, as a transition from an analog broadcasting to a digital broadcasting is carried out, the broadcasting service provider should make more investments in order to provide the digital broadcasting.
Therefore, the conventional broadcasting service is provided by a large corporation or a public company having a large amount of funds.
Moreover, in order to provide the broadcasting service for specific users other than a general viewer, the broadcasting service provider should make a large investment.
An example of the broadcasting service for the specific users is an internal corporate broadcasting service of a corporation having a plurality of branches.
That is, the internal corporate broadcasting service is for providing the broadcasting service to workers or customers of a bank, a security corporation or a company having a plurality of divisions.
A system for providing the conventional broadcasting service comprises a configuration for creating, operating and transmitting the internal corporate broadcasting, and a configuration for receiving and providing the internal corporate broadcasting.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional system for providing an internal corporate broadcasting service.
As shown, the conventional system for providing the internal corporate broadcasting service comprises a head-end system 110 and receivers 130a and 130b. 
For instance, a headquarter has the head-end system 110 for creating, operating and transmitting the internal corporate broadcasting. Branches have the receivers 130a and 130b for receiving and providing the internal corporate broadcasting.
The receivers 130a and 130b are generally custom-made in order to receive the internal corporate broadcasting for instance, the receivers 130a and 130b 
In addition, the internal corporate broadcasting service is transmitted through a satellite network 150a or a dedicated network 150b. In order to provide the broadcasting service, a stable bandwidth should be secured. Therefore, the expensive satellite network 150a or a dedicated network 150b guaranteeing a QoS is used.
As described above, the broadcasting service provider should make the large investment in order to provide the broadcasting service for the specific users as well as the general broadcasting service.
Therefore, the broadcasting service for the specific users is employed only for some corporations.